warframefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Napalm
Insulation Point Strike Vitality 0.141% Ammo Stock 0.141% Gunslinger 0.141% Rending Crane 0.141% Rage }} Napalm là lính Grineer hạng nặng với áo giáp màu vàng đỏ, sử dụng súng phóng tên lửa để bắn ra 1 quả cầu lửa, thứ sẽ để lại 1 đám lửa bốc cháy dữ dội khi va chạm. Đám lửa này gần giống với Fireball của Ember, vì thế rất nguy hiểm ở các chỗ chật chội. Quả cầu lửa của chúng ngoài ra còn gây hiệu ứng khi phát nổ, giúp chúng gây sát thưởng tới cả những người chơi có khả năng né tránh nhanh nhẹn. Napalm bắn với tốc độ rất chậm, cho dù chúng bắn ngay khi vừa thấy mục tiêu. Tốt nhất không nên chiến đấu với hắn ở gần, mà hãy tấn công từ xa, và luôn di chuyển. Giống mọi lính hạng nặng khác, Napalm chống chịu các đòn đâm lén rất tốt, vì chúng có lượng Health và Armor rất lớn. Chiến thuật Tất cả các điều ở dưới cho thấy Napalm cực kì hiệu quả ở tầm trung và tầm gần. Nhưng cho dù gây rất nhiều sát thương, Napalm vẫn có điểm yếu. *Napalm bắn quả cầu lửa có bán kính nổ to hơn tên lửa của Bombard: Khoảng 15 m. **Quả cầu lửa sẽ bị chặn lại bởi Snow Globe của Frost, Electric Shield của Volt , và bị đẩy ngược lại bởi Turbulence của Zephyr, và Shatter Shield của Mesa, nhưng vụ nổ và đám lửa cháy vẫ sẽ xuyên qua. *Đám lửa bốc cháy sẽ tồn tại trong 9 giây trước khi biến mất. **Đôi lúc khi quả cầu lửa trúng trực diện vào người chơi, đám lửa sẽ dính vào người chơi, gây một lượng sát thương to chết người và không thể né tránh được. *Giống Napalm và Heavy Gunner, chúng sẽ đập tay xuống đất, đẩy ngã mọi kẻ địch đứng quá gần. Và sau đó chúng sẽ bắn liên tục vào những kẻ vừa bị đẩy ngã. **Kĩ năng này hồi lại sau 17 giây, nếu có ai đứng quá gần trong lúc kĩ năng trên đang hồi lại thì hắn sẽ cho cái cùi chỏ. **Seismic Shockwave của Napalm to hơn các loại lính hạng nặng còn lại. *Quả cầu lửa khi phát nổ có thể tiêu diệt Sentinels của bạn rất dễ dàng *Napalm có xu hướng bắn vào chân kẻ địch để tận dụng đám lửa cháy gây thêm sát thương. **Điều này làm chúng cực kì hiệu quả đối với kẻ địch đang đứng yên hoặc bị đánh ngã. **Điều đó cũng có nghĩa là chúng rất kém trong việc tiêu diệt các kẻ địch ở trên không. **Quả cầu lửa bay khá chậm, từ đó người chơi có thể né dễ dàng *Napalm sẽ căn trước di chuyển của người chơi, và bắn vào vị trí người chơi sẽ ở khi quả cầu lửa va chạm. Hãy lợi dụng điều này để làm cho Napalm bắn trượt bằng cách dừng lại đột ngột trong lúc đang di chuyển. *Theo như , Napalm sở hữu lượng Armor rất lớn, thay vì Shield. Từ đó chúng nhận thêm sát thương và cực kì yếu trước sát thương . * Bullet Attractor của Mag sẽ ngăn quả cầu lửa của đâm trúng đồng đội và tạo ra đám lửa. Ghi chú *Napalm không xuất hiện trên Earth hay Mercury. Các hành tinh như Saturn, đặc biệt là nhiệm vụ Survival sẽ có rất nhiều Napalm kể từ phút thứ 10 trở đi. * Quả cầu lửa khi va chạm có sát thương gốc xấp xỉ là 125. *Napalm có lượng Health to gấp đôi Bombard hay Heavy Gunner. *Flame Repellent có thể dùng để chặn sát thương từ đám lửa của Napalm *Rất thường xuyên khi vừa nhìn thấy người chơi Napalm sẽ nạp đạn thay vì bắn ngay. **Napalm cũng có khả năng bắn một phát bắn "bối rối" giống Bombard nếu bất ngờ gặp người chơi đứng ngay sát. *Chúng thường xuyên xuất hiện trên nhiệm vụ Invasion. Lời khuyên hữu ích * Vũ khí có khả năng đẩy ngã như Obex sẽ làm cho hắn sơ hở trước tất cả các đòn tấn công. ** Divekicking cũng có kết quả như vậy. }} Thông tin thêm *Trước , giống các lính Grineer hạng nặng, Napalm gây sát thương cho chính mình khi đập tay xuống đất. *Trong Lễ Halloween, đầu của Napalm và Bombard được thay bằng các quả bí ngô giận dữ. *Trước , Napalm có áo giáp toàn màu đỏ. Hiện tại, áo giáp của chúng có màu đen/đỏ (cho dù ở trong Codex thì là vàng/đỏ). Bugs *Like the Grineer Commander, when killed, their helmets occasionally turn from red to light green, similar to those of Grineer Lancer. Ảnh Napalm U11.jpg|Napalm theo như U11 Napalm.jpg|Codex của anh, trông rất đẹp trai Napalm_2.jpg|Napalm trước Update 11 CBfiredude.png Halloween_napalm.jpg|Halloween 2013 Napalm Reindeer Napalm.jpg|Christmas Grineer Napalm. de:Napalm fr:Napalm